The Difference of Fairy Tale and Fairy Tail
by QueenElly
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a princess waiting for her own prince, stuck in the tower for the past years, will she be the one to find her prince instead of her prince coming to her? And will her dream prince charming be a dragon instead? Rated T for swearing. NaLu, NaCy


**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia, a princess waiting for her own prince, stuck in the tower for the past years, but will her dream prince charming be a dragon instead?

**PROLOGUE**

_Fairy Tale_ and _Fairy Tail_

Both pronounced similarly, but different meanings. Let us try and find out.

**Fairy Tale - fair-y tale**

-a children's story about magical and imaginary beings and lands.

-the princess waits for her prince and to be saved by her own prince charming

Yes, that is the meaning of _Fairy Tale_, where happy endings always exists. Also where the prince charming saves the damsel-in-distress from the dragon and slays it.

But, what about _Fairy Tail_?

**Fairy Tail - fair-y tail**

-where the princess falls in love with the dragon, and not the prince. She loves the dragon, not anybody else.

-the princess tries to go to her own adventure, to escape the tower on her own.

-she does not wait for her prince to come, she just meets him randomly.

.

.

.

Understand the difference? Well, let's clear all that up.

**Experiment:** What if we mix Fairy Tale and Fairy Tail together?

**Ending:** _(Unknown)_

Well, let's try shall we?

* * *

"Lucy, you are going to stay here, you are to obey my orders. If you leave, you will be secured, locked or might me even handcuffed to your room. That is an order from your father." The man, known as Jude Heartfilia said in a monotone. His daughter held back tears. Being locked up in the palace was hard for her. Heck, if you live inside of a castle for the past seventeen years you would actually bore yourself to the death or might die.

"I am going to the meeting with the Earl Mansion about your arranged marriage with the oldest son of the Earl Family, you stay here with the maids, butlers and the guards. You may not leave this palace or any punishment may be done to you." He continued, then after, he left her sitting in her own bed.

_Arranged Marriage_? She could not even choose what her future is! She waited for her prince to come to her and save her from her evil man called her father. She wanted to see her_ prince_. Her mother have told her, that in the right time, she would find her own husband, known as her prince, and he would save her from destruction.

She remembered what her mother have told her, "_Your prince will always be on your side, he will come for you but sometimes you need to find him yourself."_ Lucy does get what she was saying, but sometimes she could not do it. She had no confidence on herself that it will happen. Yes, she could wield swords or control her so called-keys but also known as her nakamas, but she could not go against him, for that is what she was told to obey. She could not handle one more day on the Heartfilia Mansion, she wanted to run away, but her mother also said, _"Never run away from your father, dear."_

She was confused. Her mother told her to find her prince, but not run away? How could she do that? How could she not run away and find her prince? Is her prince going to magically appear on the mansion or something?

Lucy stood up from her bed and dusted the dust out of her dress. She picked up a book on the shelf.

_The Princess and the Prince. _**(Not really a book, but I will write it, I'm going to write a side story of it if you want)**

She smiled. The last book her mother read to her. The story about a princess and a prince, meeting at a fountain and lived happily ever after. She went to **Chapter III,** and read the middle part.

_"Joseph, my mother have banned me for seeing you, I'm sorry." she cried, never looking in straight into his emerald eyes.  
_

_"Meili, I love you. I don't want us to separate." he protested, trying to make her change her decision.  
_

_"Joseph, it's for your own good." she said, running before he could protest.  
_

_Joseph looked at where she was, as a tear silently dropped to the ground._

Then, Lucy closed the book, not wanting to read the heartbreaking part of the story, she refused. The story was beautiful. Angst, drama and lastly, romance. The most important part of the story, and the story related to her. Lucy thought, _"Maybe I can create my own story..."_ Then smiled and took out a pen and piles of paper, writing of what she felt.

* * *

**The Next Day**, she had not expected who has come to her house. Her betrothed. Tai Earl, the son of the most richest person of the history. She fixed herself up and hid the piles of paper of the story she have written last night. She dressed in an elegant red dress with frills and ribbons. The dress was uncomfortable. That is what she thought so. Her father has ordered her to wear the dress on some occasions or meeting with his partners.

She made her way down to her father's office.

"Sit on the couch." her father ordered, Lucy sat on the couch beside her betrothed.

"Lucy, the engagement is moved to next week." Her heart stopped. She could not breath. Her brain was processing the message given.

"Why is the engagement early?" Lucy asked, trying not to scream in fury, her thoughts were filled with many curses.

"Because Lucy, the company is going bankrupt and we have no choice but to move the engagement earlier, Mr. Earl, has agreed too on my decision. The earlier, the better." _For the company. _She knew of what he thought. She knew about everything about him, even though he doesn't even know a thing about her. The man she called her father when she was young, only cares about his company, he despised his own daughter, thinking that he has no daughter at all, but she could no longer protest and she responded to her father's question, "O-okay." Her heart was beating faster every second.

"Then, we shall have the engagement moved to next week." They have decided. Lucy sat on the couch processing her stupid answer, she feels like she wants to stick her head to the window of a train and get hit by a pole. Why did she answer okay? To make her father happy? No way in hell she would make her father, if she could call him that, happy.

Lucy stood up straight, not bothering to say goodbye to her betrothed or to her father and left to go to her room. She sat on her bed, then laid down and her brain started to get filled with her thoughts. She could no longer handle her father, she wants to _run away_. She waits for night time to come before she will run away. She packed the most important things she needs, swords, two water bottles, some food like sandwiches, a copy of the book she have written and lastly, her keys.

_She would no longer wait for her prince to come, she will come to her prince instead._

She hid the things underneath her bed and took a little nap.

* * *

**Night Time**

Lucy sneakily went out of her door without making any sound, of course, she grabbed her bag first before going down. Reaching the kitchen, she ate some sandwiches made earlier and drank some water. Then, after eating she sneakily went out to the exit before running away from the mansion.

* * *

**Morning Time**

The sun was shining brightly, too brightly as Jude woke up in his bed. The other side was built for his wife, Layla Heartfilia, who have loved him very much and he loved her, their daughter, Lucy Heartfilia had been a blessing to God. He wanted her to stay in the mansion because he does not like what has happened to her wife before dying. She was almost _raped_, and killed. Fortunately, he had come to rescue before she was. His selfish acts was for the better, he knew, but did he know what his daughter felt? That's what he asked himself.

Then, a loud crash was heard. Then, some footsteps. Then, his door was smacked open by the butlers and maids.

"Mr. Heartfilia, we believe that your daughter is gone." His heart broke.

* * *

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chapter, the next chapter will be out soon. Just wait. Christmas Time have already passed and I was planning on making a late Christmas Special. Oh well, if you liked it, you may review! The dragon may come soon!


End file.
